


The First Encounters of The Survival Hunter

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cryptid Angus, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: The egos (some of them, rather) in the septiceye house have always believed that the survival hunter is real.And one day..they turn out to be right..in a way.(based off of this tumblr post: http://adorkwithhats.tumblr.com/post/167159596222/the-survival-hunters-companions)





	The First Encounters of The Survival Hunter

"Robbie, who were you talking to yesterday night?" Chase asked the zombie, with a skeptical yet confused look on his face.

"Ego..that..comes for..food?" Robbie slowly responded then looked up at Chase.

"Has..brown hair..some..kind..of..accent?" He tried again as the dad figure only looked more confused now.

"What kind of accent?" Chase asked again, eyeing the zombie beside him.

"Aus..tral..ian..?" Robbie muttered, then as he said that, Chase immediately knew who he was talking about.

Then, a few other egos stepped into the room, upon hearing the conversation.

"Oh fuck-" Marvin and Henrik said, surprised looks on their faces,

As Chase and Jackie silently high-fived each other, "Yess!"

\- Later that morning, -

All of the egos were quietly and happily enjoying breakfast, Jackie getting up to get Orange Juice.

When minutes after, someone came into the kitchen, while everyone glanced up at the 'stranger'.

Then they all go silent, confusion all spread on their faces, all they can think right now is; "Who the fuck is this dude and why is he stealing our food??"

"Hey.." Robbie said to them, smiling a little at the stranger then muttering a small "what's up".

The stranger seemed to be too tired or grumpy to care what was happening at the moment, as he dug through more food from their fridge.

He didn't even notice the rest of them give him a resting questioning look, beside from the sea of bright green hair.

"We're out of milk," They muttered to Robbie, trying to be slightly quiet,

But it didn't seem to work on them..

"Who the fuck are you?" Anti spoke up, still leaving everyone wondering that.

"...Angus?" He replied, expecting them to actually know.

"Angus who?" Henrik asked, glancing up at him.

"Angus? The survival hunter? Didn't Robbie tell you-" Angus couldn't even finish when everyone in the room either starts yelling, screaming or just straight up spits out their cereal.

As Chase and Jackie are just screaming in unison in practical happiness, that he actually is real.

"HOLY SHIT-" They both shouted in glee, as Marvin was just hysterically laughing on the other side of the table.

Henrik handed a 50 dollar bill to Marvin, huffing slightly, "This isn't fair!" As the magician continued to laugh at what was going on.

Then Anti threw down his coffee mug in complete anger, as he started glitching even more then usual, "No, no, NO!"

Angus, confused and uncomfortable, starts to slowly step away from the kitchen, taking a few scraps of food with him.

As Robbie only looked at the hunter and shrugged, as if saying "I don't know either" because he didn't know at all why there were acting like this.

When they realize the hunter has gone later, they run off to try and find him and ask him lots of questions, and i mean a lot of them.


End file.
